


Teacher Appreciation Week

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Slow Burn, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Genji was a polite student wrapped in an enigma. Seemingly more athletic than the rest of the children, many rumours circulated about his upbringing. Being a teacher, you always kept an open mind. Sure, the kid always had an immaculately made lunch and very quiet footsteps, but it wasn't your place to judge. A mundane day suddenly became anything but when Genji's ride did not show up on time...





	Teacher Appreciation Week

**Author's Note:**

> [IMPORTANT NOTE]  
> Me (Ryujin) and the other writer (Kyary) _actually planned to discontinue this fic._  
>  **HOWEVER:** we posted the first chapter to gauge people's interest.  
>  Comment if you want more!

The knife in Hanzo's grip was dribbling with blood, staining the floor crimson beneath him. He sighed whilst wiping the blade clean with an old cloth. It was dirty work, but an associate of his was found to be liquidating his clan's assets and he had to make a good example out of the man. His father would definitely scold him for not catching the mole in the system sooner...

He was preoccupied last week with making Genji's lunches between bouts of garnering  evidence. Sure he could always have a servant to make his brother's meals, yet whenever he did, Genji would complain that it wasn’t nearly as good as his big brother’s cooking.

 _'Maybe I spoil him too much…'_ A young heir to a wealthy clan would be easy to spoil.

Hanzo made a show of turning the knife over in his palm, the stained metal glinting in the dim light as his victim looked up at him with unadulterated fear. 

 _'Good.'_  Fools should learn their place in the food chain.

It was a wonder that this man believed he could _actually_ get away with his crimes, and even more to do what he did in the first place. The Shimada scion was _just_ about to drive the knife into the imaginary bull's eye on his target’s chest, until a shrill ringing filled the stagnant air.

Didn’t he tell his assistant that he wasn’t to be bothered at this time?

Fumbling for his phone, he swiped right on the touchscreen and accepted the call, careful not to smudge red on the screen.  

“Yes?” Hanzo answered the phone with a slight irritated lilt to his voice, internally counted to three in an attempt to calm himself down.  

 **“It’s about Genji, his driver got into an accident. I wanted to let you know that we can send someone else to pick him up from scho-"**  

“It is fine... I will pick him up myself.” Remembering that the younger Shimada talked his ear off about not spending enough time with one another, Hanzo figured this would be a good opportunity to remedy that.

**“Yes sir."**

Pressing 'end call’, he motioned for his underlings to come and deal with the man in any way they deemed appropriate. Turning on his heel and stalking upstairs, Hanzo knew he had to look presentable to the outside world. After all, it wouldn't be acceptable to show up at Genji's school covered in another man's blood. 

Genji was a polite student wrapped in an enigma. Seemingly more athletic than the rest of the children, many rumours circulated about his upbringing. Being a teacher, you kept an open mind. Sure the kid always had an immaculately made lunch, very quiet footsteps and was picked up by a black car with  _tinted windows_ , but it wasn’t your place to judge.

At least, that’s what you thought, until you met his older brother.

It was after school hours and you were informed earlier that Genji was to be picked up by his brother a little later. Well it was alright by you, staying back to watch over him with project marking to catch up on and lessons to plan. After an hour of correcting grammar on yet another student's short story, you noticed your favorite student pressing his face against the window then nodding toward you enthusiastically.

“He’s here! He’s here! Thanks for waiting on me!”

You set your papers aside with a small smile on your face before standing up to see your student off safely. It was your duty of care, after all. Walking to the school gate, you spotted a tall man in a pinstriped suit vest, leaning against a pearlescent car.

With the way Genji bounded past you and flung his arms around the man’s leg, you figured it was his older brother. Straightening out your blouse collar, you went to introduce yourself.

He was quite standoffish, to say the least. He gave you a once over, not bothering to even shake your hand. Instead, his gloved fingers reached into his vest pocket to produce a glossy business card after he heard your name. You frowned a little, but took the card from his fingers nonetheless. Before you could say good bye to Genji, his brother told him to get in the car.

 ** _Hanzo Shimada,_** it read in neatly printed letters accompanied with what you assumed was his contact number.

And just like that, the shiny car that costed more than your yearly salary sped off, leaving you in a cloud of dust. It was only when you returned to your classroom that you begun to recall what you had read on the card.

Dignified posture, gleaming watch and an  _intricate dragon tattoo_  that could not be just for aesthetic. You were completely torn... Should you be put off by Hanzo’s rudeness, or concerned by the fact that the rumours of Genji being a yakuza’s son were  _actually_  true?

Speaking of which, a little thanks for watching over the boy in question would have been _nice_. The man hadn't even uttered a word to you! A normal person wouldn't just give someone their business card out of the blue then disappear, right? You decided to pack up for the day, narrowing your eyes in the process. 

You could continue your grading at home and you certainly did _not_ have the time to ruminate over a slightly intimidating, rude, yet handsome, man.

Coming to a stop at the Shimada estate, Hanzo knocked his head on the steering wheel with a little more force than necessary. Admittedly, that was the worst first impression _ever_. He had heard good things about Genji’s elementary school teacher, and expected a homely, middle-aged woman. Instead, his teacher was a young temptress with stocking-clad legs in a tight skirt.

He was so flustered by your appearance that he forgot to shake your hand like a scatterbrained fool. 

Having these thoughts was incredibly inappropriate, and Hanzo realized this as he walked up with Genji to the grand doors of their home. It wasn't like he had never been in the company of beautiful women before, with all the bars and hostess clubs under the Shimada clan’s protection. 

And yet he was still interested in you. Maybe it was the sense of normalcy your presence brought among the chaos that was his crime-filled life, or perhaps he was just frustrated with how busy he had been lately.

Whatever the reason was, Hanzo was compelled to give you his business card in hopes that you would call him, even though his intentions were obscured. He cursed internally for not uttering one word to you, considered he probably wouldn't see you ever again.

“Hey, hey, did you give her your business card?” Genji’s voice filled the air, snapping him out of his reverie.

“What of it, Sparrow?”

“It’s a little weird, but you’re branching out!" Hanzo spluttered a little.

“There’s nothing wrong with giving my contact details to someone you will be seeing a lot, _Otouto_.” 

“Whatever you say,  _Anija_.” Hanzo didn’t say anything to that, opting instead to ruffle his little brother’s hair.

“I have a lot of paperwork to do, but you are free to do your studies in my office. Remember to have a bath beforehand!”

Beaming, Genji ran past him as the guards bowed in greeting to both scions.

Hanzo was surprised to see Sojiro waiting for him in the foyer, yet he still bowed his head respectfully in greeting.

“It warms my heart that my sons are close, even now. I trust the matter from earlier is dealt with?”

“Yes, father.” Sojiro nodded in acknowledgement as his son rolled his shoulders a little impatiently.

“You must be ready for anything, for you are my successor, Hanzo.”

Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose as his father left him to his own devices, suddenly becoming exhausted when he realized the mountain of paperwork he had to sort through after the system had been compromised. Besides, the checks weren’t going to reimburse themselves.

Shrugging off his vest and loosening his tie, the young man almost wished he was out meeting international investors at fancy bars like usual, but he needed to prove his competence to his father. To accomplish this, Hanzo would have to bring the transgressions against the Shimada clan to light, and deal with the aftermath.

Hanzo would have to cross reference his notes first and make the necessary calls to the businesses affected by this inconvenience, until his mind inevitably wandered to you. From the fullness of your lips, to the curve of your face, hips accentuated by that tight skirt you wore... He wanted to possess all of it. He wanted to run his fingers through that silky hair of yours and mess it up. He wanted to have you alone, with those lovely thighs straddling-

Hanzo face suddenly scrunched up in remembrance of the way you frowned at him, more than likely finding his hesitation and awkwardness detestable. Mulling over the work he had right in front of him, he willed himself to not get so easily distracted.

Salvation came in the form of his little brother carrying a hot cup of tea two hours later.

“I made you some tea!” Genji stood on his toes to place the beverage on the desk.

“You mean, you asked the servants to make a cup of tea.” Hanzo said matter-of-factly.

Genji spread his homework on the small table in the corner of the room with a cute pout on his round face.

“Same thing.”

“...Thank you.”

Adjusting his reading glasses, Hanzo exhaled quietly. Today marked the day that the Scion of the Shimada clan made a horrendous first impression with his younger brother’s favorite teacher, not to mention his infatuation with her. Could today get any more interesting?


End file.
